Hell's Lessons
by Melanie Skye
Summary: Hell is not kind to those pure of heart. Yugi plays a deadly game with Bakura. Kleptoshipping.


Umm…Here's the second round contest fic. It's Kleptoshipping if you look at it with a microscope. A very strong powered microscope. It has a mention of silentshipping and polarshipping.

Warning: Contains hints of yaoi and character death.

Hell's Lessons

_Lesson Number One: Never go anywhere without both parts of you._

This must be what hell feels like.

Why, oh why did he tell Yami that he doesn't need him.

No, instead he tells Yami to go on his triple date with Joey and Mai, and Seto and Serenity. He was just going to hang out with Ryou. How can that harm anyone?

It had started with a phone call and an offer.

"Yugi, phone!" His grandpa calls.

"Okay!" Yugi says as he picks up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Yugi."

Yugi grins. "Hey Ryou, what's up?"

"Want to come over and play a game tomorrow?"

"A duel?"

"No, just a board game."

"Sure! What time?"

"About five. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! I can't wait."

"Okay. See you then!"

"Bye Ryou!"

Glancing at the white haired boy, he sighs and looks down at the board. Ryou, right. This is definitely not Ryou.

_Lesson Number Two: Ryou and Bakura sound the same on the phone._

Yugi watches as Bakura moves his black marker forward three spots. He picks a card and reads it aloud. "Stay where you are. You are safe for the next two turns."

Bakura hands Yugi the two black and white dice. "Your turn."

Yugi stares down at the almost 'cutesy' colorful board that seems completely innocent.

The innocent board and the fact that he's playing with Bakura tears him apart with confusion. Bakura playing an innocent cutesy board game is just…impossible.

Yugi rolls the two dice and watches them tumble across the board, falling on five and three. He picks up his purple marker and moves it forward.

Blue. Green. Purple. Yellow. Red.

Leaving it on the fifth spot – the red one, Yugi picks up a card.

He reads it aloud. "Poor you. That bleeding on your arm looks painful."

Yugi winces in pain and grabs his arm. Gasping at the liquid feel on his arm,m he looks down at this right arm. Crimson flows from an invisible wound, but, from his pain, Yugi knows one is there.

"Bakura! I thought this was just going to be a normal game."

Bakura smirks. "I never said that, you said that."

Yugi reaches towards his Yami's mind and is stopped by Bakura's voice. "Yugi. Don't forget what you agreed on. No calling your Yami. Unless you want to be caught cheating in this game. "

Yugi can tell when he messes up. "I didn't know the rules."

Bakura chuckles. "You didn't ask."

_Lesson Number Three: Never agree to rules without knowing the rules first._

Yugi groans. Thinking he had been talking to Ryou, he had allowed himself to be caught in Bakura's deceitful web.

"Can't I forfeit?"

Bakura snorts. "No. You should already know that answer, Yugi."

Yugi sighs and rubs his temples with his non-bleeding hand. "I just wanted to make sure." He hands Bakura the dice. "Your turn."

Bakura rolls his hand and reads his card. "Your safety lasts one more turn."

Yugi's small hand takes the dice from Bakura. Six and two. He pulls his card and reads it. "Know this riddle or go back. Mountains will crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive its endless call. What is it?"

Yugi bites his lower lip in concentration. It outlasts every thing, so what can it be.

"Time."

One word appears under the riddle. "Correct."

He smiles in relief. "Your turn Bakura."

It seems an endless game of pain and the rolling of dice. They are both closing in on the end and Yugi couldn't wait for this torture to be over.

Three spaces from the end he draws his card. He reads it silently and almost gasps in surprise. It says, 'You're over. You lose. Your partner wins.'

Yugi stares at the card, wondering what losing this game could mean. He has not lost a game in a long time, how could he lose an almost life/death game. He hates cheating, but maybe a bluff…

Bakura stares at him. "What is it, Yugi?"

"I'm stuck here."

They both look at the board as Bakura's marker springs forward, knocking Yugi's marker off the board.

Yugi grasps at his chest as his heart tightens and his breath shortens.

"What is going on?"

Bakura laughs. "Bluffing is against the rules."

_Lesson Number Four: This game doesn't kill, bluffing and cheating do._

He wheezes for breath. "Bakura…what is this game?"

Bakura laughs maniaclly, his dark eyes filling with glee. "Finally you ask. You're too trusting Yugi. This is called Hell's Lessons."

Yugi searches for the wounds on his arms and legs, trying to stop the already speeding up bleeding.

He curls into a ball, struggling for each breath. "Bakura…stop this."

Bakura just laughs.

_Lesson Number Five: Hell is never good for those pure of heart. _

Umm…yeah. This started out all cute and fluffy…and then not. This came from someone telling me that some people think sadism is a form of love…


End file.
